A need exists for a fast assembly filtration bank that is adaptable in the field to fit various sizes and shapes, and provide 95 percent particulate filtration when formed as a filtration bank.
A need exists for providing extra support between filters of the non-deforming particulate filtration bank used in heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems.
A further need exists for preventing bypass of airflow between connected filters damaging secondary filters, tertiary filters, and heating, ventilation, air conditioning equipment.
A need exists to reduce the amount of time needed to custom fit filters into spaces in heating, ventilation, air conditioning equipment for quick connect and quick disconnect.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.